left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Parish - 1/5: Waterfront
The Waterfront'http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BCjVpVdnv5Q at 3:34 is the first chapter of the campaign The Parish of ''Left 4 Dead 2. A video of this campaign can be seen here. The second part is here. Strategy Campaign The Survivors start from a dock after being dropped off from a boat captained by Virgil, who ventures further up river to ferry more survivors. To your right you will find Tier 1 weapons, and possibly a second pistol or Guitar, Katana (rarely), Frying Pan, Machete or Tonfa. Go up the ramp which leads you in front of some burning houses. There are two paths: left and right, right being the primary path. After leaving this small place, Survivors head onto the streets. There is a way that leads inside to one of the town's houses. At the end of the street, there is a café. After getting inside of the café, there is a small door and a corridor which leads to the backyard. At this place, we can see the first "alternative path" of the new director. In one of the video of E3, the Survivors have no choices to progress on the streets again, but in this video, they are just walking in the backyard, with no possibility to keep their way on the streets, because a fence is blocking them. There, you must enter a kitchen. In here you can sometimes find a Frying Pan or 2. After you leave the kitchen, you pass onto a street, yet again. Right in front of you, there is an alarmed car, so you must pass it hastily. Finally, the safe room, a small convenience store, will be in front of you. This is the second time we can see the exit of the safe room heading to on the next level. Versus The Infected '''Chargers: The beginning of the level is a great place for instant kills. Bowling through the survivors while they are in the bridge can make one of them fall to their death. Trivia * Activating a jukebox in the café causes it to play one of the following songs: "Re: Your Brains" by Jonathan Coulton, "Still Alive" also by Coulton, originally featured in another Valve game, Portal, "The Saints Will Never Come" (a re-titled jazz band version of "When the Saints Go Marching In"), and two songs by the fictional in-game band, the Midnight Riders: "Midnight Ride" and "One Bad Man". * When it plays the song Re: Your Brains, a Panic Event will be triggered when it comes to the chorus for the first time. The event can be avoided if you switch the song before the chorus. * The original name for this level was "The French Quarter" * In the demo, there is a glitch that is right next to the safe room and gets you on top of the house to the left of the saferoom. * In the demo, while on the street if you take the awning up to the open window and head into the room, sometimes a Silenced Submachine Gun will be sitting completely upright on the table, a model placement error. * After making it to the Kitchen you can find a Unbreakable Freezer door that has been found in Left 4 Dead but the dorr in this chapter cannot be closed and inside the room there is a dead woman who might have shot herself. References As a glitch if you jump and hold jump you can fall in the water. Category:The Parish Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Chapters